


再次初次

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 空組四子普通人AU [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Confessional Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: <<春曉>>的R18後記CP:主虛風,副六空有車警告,不是演習事情與<<春曉>>的結尾直接連上
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 空組四子普通人AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427992
Kudos: 2





	再次初次

只有二人留守的家中,比Roxas稍為年長的Sora並不像Ventus那般具備身為哥哥的自覺,沒有大哥和二哥在家的客廳中放肆地趴倒於用零食建成的堡壘中間,手中還不斷的按着遊戲機的控制器…

“Sora。”Roxas目無表情旁觀着,這已是在Sora操縱下的主角第十三次死亡結局了。

“真的……Roku~我玩不下去了啊,這路線(:3UL)…”再次打着棄械投降的主意,連控制器把想乾脆硬塞給弟弟就算。雖然Roxas的叫喚盡然沒有想幫哥哥通關的意思,但他依然接下了哥哥的爛攤子。

鑽進菓子之城的空隙中,即使是席地而坐,毛茸茸的毯子加上Sora的體溫,窗邊即使結起冰晶亦只成一件微不足道的小事。在按下重啟關卡的按鈕前,Roxas稍輕側首接下他自己剛才想說的話:

“Vani哥他剛剛傳我短訊了。”

看似並不在乎地,話者在“城牆”中抽出一枝pocky餅乾一口折斷,繼續說道:

“今晚好像說是會晚些或者直接不回來就算。”

“當真??????Vani哥嗎?那Ven哥知道了的嗎?”他的過反應早就是習慣之內。而且,對事情擁有如此鮮明反應的個性其實也是Roxas所傾慕不已的其中一環。

其實當中的原由,Roxas在看到這消息時已略略猜懂一二。只差在程度上的不同,換句說:今夜之內能完事嗎?

可以的話,其實他即使他們說要出走整個星期Roxas也不會有任何意見。相反,跟Sora獨處的機會才是求之不得。

“Ven哥也在一起的。”Roxas閱讀螢幕上的文字劇情時淡淡回話着。

===============================================================

外出大半天以後,回程電車上的Ventus和Vanitas相隣而坐。自上車至今,Ventus都顯得異常安靜,說是沒有發生過任何事的話,那肯定是在騙人。

然而在旁邊的Vanitas亦一直低頭,好像在手提電話上一直輸入着什麼,飛躍指間留下一閃即過的文字。屏幕被關掉的瞬間,那車站明明不在四兄弟居住的公寓附近…

“到站下車了啊。”打破沉默的少年站起,然後擅自從哥哥的身邊離開。

“喂,等一下。這裡還沒是…”Ventus連忙跟上突然下車的弟弟。作為哥哥的他很清楚這弟弟叫不住也抓不及,大概是他突然想起有什麼事要去辦吧?他猜測着。

Ventus急步上前,終於在月台上捉到Vanitas的手,而Vanitas卻突然笑出了聲。

“哈哈哈哈…我說哥哥你也不看一下這裡是哪個車站嗎?”

差點沒反應過來,Ventus才驚覺自己和弟弟正身處在跟紅燈區接近的車站裡。還沒有出閘,再遲鈍的他也知道Vanitas到底在向自己暗示着什麼。

一切的發展也來得比Ventus的預想要快,不,這“速度”如果被稱為暴走也言之不過。

至於為什麼自己的弟弟會都這種地方也如此熟路?Ventus不想去深究同時亦不想去想像Vanitas跟自己以外的任何人走進這地方的畫面。

愛情酒店。

Ventus曾經以為自己一輩子也不會踏進的地方。

至於為什麼Ventus義無反顧地跟Vanitas一路走到這裡的房間裡來?是覺悟吧,他是如此認為的。

躺在浴池中的金髮少年一絲不掛,門扉緊鎖,水色的瞳孔埋藏於霧氣之中。所謂心理準備,想來也讓人發笑,因為:

“還真的…又不是沒有做過…”

而且,也有一部分是自己被牽着鼻子找不到拒絕機會惹出的禍。

_他是自己的弟弟,同時也是自己的戀人。_

如此互相矛盾的設定甚至從開始至今,只過了一天不夠。

果然還是先拒絕他吧!作為哥哥的理性如此命令着。

甫開始盤算如何遊說門外人的瞬間,浴簾之後的人影已經在Ventus的視野中漸漸浮現。一步接一步,不徐不急。 _他在笑着_ …

“門…你沒有撬壞了吧?”

早已懶得去猜想自己的弟弟到底是什麼時候連撬門也學會了的哥哥只管擔心這行為會不會做其他人帶來麻煩而已。

“嘛呢…”曾經的一簾之隔,片刻已盡數化無。

蒸氣和浴室燈的作用下,已泡浴一段時間的少年一抬頭便感覺到暈眩眼花,就連眼前人的臉龐也化糊不清…

室內的熱空氣和外頭的冷氣相互交替起來,他的吻直接扳開Ventus的唇齒,無情地入侵,索取,以行動表示自己已經無法再呆等下去。

眩目的金色,掩蓋光明的黑色加上Vanitas身上獨特的費洛蒙味道,充斥情慾味道的臂間Vanitas很清楚如何讓哥哥想逃也逃不出去。

充血感上湧同時,Ventus不禁全身栗抖,一聲低喘,是本能戰勝了理智的回合。

“我還以為Venty會臨陣脫逃啊…誰不知也挺快就硬起來了啊。難道說,剛才已經自己熱身過了嗎?”

被穿著襯衫的上身直接貼上,布料吸收水份後,胸腹的遂漸線現形,半濕不乾的身體遠比直接脫光顯得更為煽情。

妖媚,誘惑,此刻的他就是使Ventus墮落的魔性本身。況且,他曾經成功過。

“哪會有…啊…唔…”只要一搓捏到那挺立的淡櫻色,懷裡人的重心亦會落到Vanitas的手上。

沾上肥皂水的滑溜肌膚和襯衫的觸感,岩窟裡的人魚跟探險者就是如此開始互相交合。

在水下隻手套弄Ventus的半身同時,Vanitas用另一隻手悄悄拔去浴缸底部的止水塞。水位下降,可謂圖窮匕現,如此一看原來弟弟身上的衣服早已只剩那件濕淋淋的襯衫。

“如何了啊~吶…再多看看嘛。”底語迴響穿過耳膜,跟腦內共鳴的聲線引燃於全身各處上漲的酥麻感,舒服的嗚呼混入半透的前液,從噴發寸前之處流淌而下。

“哼嗯…Vani…這…樣子,會着涼的…”愛擔心的哥哥把吸滿水份的衣衫從弟弟身上緩緩褪去,因羞緊閉的眼看不見Vanitas從哪時把手指逐少插進自己並且開拓起來。

“…嗯…哈…不行…”Ventus輕輕扭動腰子試圖告知對方動作過快粗暴,滑進體內的異物感來之匆匆,逐步攪拌至慾淵的最深部。

“不行?哈哈哈哈…明明才到那次的一半不到啊!哥(‧)哥(‧)真會說呢~”話雖如此,他還是先從那個令他垂涎以久的地方退出。

“嗯唔…”並未得以釋放的身軀輕微抽搐,加上失溫漸寒,雙胞胎的哥哥難得地露出柔弱的神情,依偎了在弟弟緊緻的胸膛上。

他是Ventus在這世間上初遇的人,被奪去第一次的純潔,亦是初次全盤賦予的愛。它們就如拼圖的碎片一樣,拼拼湊湊,相遇分離,最後終於變成了一幅完整的繪圖。

正如Vanitas不知道Ventus如何能在一夜間學會怎樣成為所有人眼前這個“懂事的孩子”,Ventus也想不明白Vanitas的力氣和體格到底是在什麼時候超前於自己的。

恍惚回神,這副成任人擺弄模樣的肉體已被放在新潔的床單之上。黑髮的肇事者在Ventus的身上督視打量,猶在故作姿態在問起對方的意見:

“所以,Venty啊Venty,果然是像上次般就好了嗎?還是說是這次想當 _上面_ 的了麼?哼哈哈…”

比起做不了決定,他更像在拖延時間,好讓得不到滿足的慾望來得更加激烈。他甚至還沒在Ventus手中淪陷過任何一個城池,反觀對方早已自己中門大開,結果就是讓Vanitas想欺負哥哥的念頭浮現回來。

一不做,二不休。既然都走過這一步了,也沒有必要再在這場性事上隱藏自己的感覺–這正是Ventus心中所想的。

“Vani…”而且,他其實很喜歡被Ventus喚出這個名字。

“嗯?決定好了?”Vanitas的動作比捕鳥的貓兒還要快,挑弄起獵物的下巴,無疑是場愉悅的拷問。

腼腆少年本想別開的紅頰,沒有得逞便是被捉到正着。被壓在身下的人,他的一切都在Vanitas的掌控之內。答覆仍未落下,下一輪的攻勢已在稍稍開展。

“唔…?”身體的深處被某樣不明之物侵入,不對…那不是他的手指,也不是他的“那個地方”…

“はいはい~因為哥(‧)哥(‧)都決定不到要當哪一邊,那就先來做別的吧~吶,Ventus我打賭你也不知道這個是什麼的控制器吧?”特意把粉色的控制器擺在Ventus眼前晃動晃動,事不宜遲的按下了開關按鈕。

未知陌生的感覺直接在肉穴之中擴散開來,被刺激至坍縮,然後再因振動而興奮。他的醉目,詠嘆,嬌吟,如此淫蕩的姿態簡直令Vanitas覺得該把電腦內的“珍藏電影”通通刪掉–因為?片中的任何主角通通都被如今的Ventus直接比下去了。

“拿…哈嗯…出…去…啊…”埋進甬道中的震動器只留下一小寸外露的繩索,幾乎被完全放倒的Ventus沒有主動把它拔出來的力氣,光是拉扯那根繩索一下,帶來的連鎖反應令他如觸電般蜷伏過去。

瘦削的手臂夾緊於雙腿之間,喘息不停起伏不定,Ventus甚至開始有了這身體是否還是自己熟悉的一具–這樣的疑惑感。

受不住連番催逼的下身終成澤國,流出的渾濁滲和上Ventus間歇不定的輕吟,Vanitas顯然更加興奮起來了:

“哼~?真的?可是啊,Venty的下面不是已經樂在其中了嗎?來,再試一下嘛~”

他沒有理會懷中人的反對,把遙控器上的強度計扭盡,然後就把它直接拋到床底下去。

“嗯唔…!快…不行…了啊…”

乘機從後攪緊的手不守本份分頭搗亂,一方是乳頭,另一方則是正在緩緩泄水的欲求不滿。後頸被潮熱的舌尖舔得特別痕癢,數個敏感處同時被挑逗,再加上內部埋入的東西在鼓動不停,他終於耐不住直接在床單上射出自己一部分的精華。

“哈啊…哈啊…Va…ni…”藍寶石丟失於慾霧中,生理淚在水汪汪的眼眶中打滾着。

“我愛你…Ventus。”這是第二次的吻–情慾之吻。

共舞的同時索取汲入互相的氣息,Ventus的身體甚至開始隨節奏而律動,大膽地踏進那片未知的大陸。

沈浸在這種感覺裡,乾脆連一開始的身份也忘記掉吧。

下身被套弄的感覺突然變了味,漸漸適應了體內的震動感,Ventus低頭一望,剛好看到他含入了自己半身的畫面。

“啊…不…等一下…那兒…!”肉柱上剩餘的白液被弟弟一一吞去,他臉上津津有味的表情就像是故意展示給Ventus看似的:Vanitas正瞇着金眸,仰頭微笑,這是一抹放蕩無道的笑容。

“哼哼…哈哈哈哈哈…Venty啊Venty,這甚至還沒進行到一半啊。”

對於弟弟到底想跟自己做到哪個程度才滿足,Ventus連一點頭緒也沒有。可是啊,見他高興得忘形的樣子,這個簡直像變了個人似的弟弟,連Ventus的心情也更釋然了:

“怎麼了…吶…Vani,你不是說要我去選上面還是下面了嗎?”

聲線柔弱得不像平日的Ventus,即管如此,既然他有所想法的話,Vanitas亦無打算在此食言。反正…:

“好吧,Venty-Wenty是打算怎麼做了?真讓人好奇啊~”

Ventus一剎屏息按倒在自信下鬆懈的Vanitas,邃藍裡看見的盡是驚訝,上下逆轉,這幾乎要令Vanitas失去主導權的舉動只會令他更加陷入狂熱而已。稍稍皺眉,身體內的折騰無疑地消耗着Ventus的集中力,他鼻息間,臂間都在努力壓抑不讓自己失勢的時候,Vanitas的指腹已經溜進去抬高了的肉穴並找到了繩索的尾巴。

“什…麼…”

指根一勾,那顆滾燙的東西從後面直接滑落,洞口擴開一時無法恢復。痛呻一聲而下塌的腰際和內腿正好壓在Vanitas的根部上,逞外側分開的雙腿不單不好發力,這樣的他更是等於直接再次趺入了Vanitas的掌控之中。

_勝不過啊…眼見身下的人餘裕十足地托起自己的渾臀,似乎Ventus在這方面仍然無法完全隨心所欲。嘛…反正也是經驗問題罷了,他想。_

Vanitas以另一隻手沾上潤滑,從洞口開始慢慢抹到他的敏感地帶。憐香惜玉並不是他平日的作風,於是此舉之間還多了一份笨拙而溫柔的感覺。這都是他所不擅長的部分:也無妨,只是一念之間的事情而已。

“好了…嗎? _Ventus(哥哥)_ …”他的慾念就在那低沈的喉音裡。

多出的蜜水從甬穴中溢滿而出,當Vanitas的手指退離時,時機已滿,雙子的心靈感應正是如此說道。

“嗯。” _進來吧_ –沒有出口的言語,以肢體交合作取締過來。

_那裡是樂園嗎?還是深淵?總之,我們現在就在這裡,重新變成了一體。_

===============================================================

Ventus的手始終沒有一秒放開過Vanitas,由進入到深入,身體內另一人的原始粗暴也沒有想停下的打算。得寸進尺的弟弟更是把剛才取出的震蛋用去刺激Ventus的奶頭,濕水亮澤的像是他的乳汁一樣。

“唔…Vani…輕一些…痛…”在這樣的體勢下,每一次的抽插都快要把他抽乾似的,自己的所有和他的貪婪相比起來…

_遠遠不夠。_

“還不夠啊~ _Ventus_ 。”

將近力竭的身軀受不住來自下面的牽引,Vanitas只是輕輕一扯,這具軟攤柔媚的肉身如被溶解下來了,他的心跳,體溫…一切一切,都在侵占着Ventus的世界。

猶在黑夜裡的波濤,沒有月光,也沒有星海,他就在這怒濤裡凝視着漆黑無光的虛空–他就是Vanitas所見的境界以外,黎明曙光的水平線。

“Vani…Vani…”衝撞之間,薄朱色的唇一直斷斷續續地重覆這牽掛的名字,於無數的泣夜,那份他從未放下的痛失之痛(感情)。

在背上抓出猙獰腥紅,從接合處抽出的巨根只管重重肏着Ventus,而且它帶給Ventus的感覺每一次也更來得深刻。在赤裸裸的疼痛與歡愉前面,極樂之地就近在咫尺。

“唔!嗯…Ven…tus…”復仇性的啃咬由Ventus的肩頸部開始,企圖把即將進入絕頂的一方拉回人間。似乎就在Vanitas的掌控內,沒有他的允許,春宵的曇花都不能盛放。

“…痛…已經快…不行…!”就算被Vanitas連番阻斷,傾瀉的瞬間總會到來。

“嘖。”熱源被騰攣收縮的菊穴夾得更加難耐,於是Vanitas終於忍不住把哥哥再次推倒身下,就像撲倒獵物的野獅一般。

在凶暴的金瞳裡,Ventus只見到Vanitas對自己一切的愛與慾;而在Vanitas所見的景象裡,那雙天藍的鏡子映出的正是跟其完全一致的鏡象。

_還真是絲毫不差,跟我一樣的扭曲啊。Ventus。_

“Vanitas…?”對着弟弟突然暫停的舉動,拋出了疑問。

_“_ _放心吧,馬上就會讓你去了。”真是一把跟惡魔一模一樣的聲線。_

三,

二…

.

.

.

還沒數到一,不,他沒有可能會再多待任何一秒。

“嗚唔…!Vani!!!”如此美妙的吟聲,只供Vanitas一人獨佔享用。

象徵佔領者的半身再無保留地捅進密部最深處,把瞬發力以至是生命力–以與“那天”根本無法相提並論的量把他直接射到抖漏床單上。

“哈啊…哈啊…真有你的啊…Ventus…哼哈哈…”Vanitas的汗珠和喘息也同樣,只屬於這個能承受他驚人慾念的人–Ventus。

脫離一切無形枷鎖和被快樂傾注填滿,這兩件事情幾乎都發生在同一剎。

Ventus抽哽喘息,痙攣不斷,只想抓緊着自己的表情,簡直是絕景,可以的話Vanitas甚至想把這風景錄影下來好讓他天天重溫:他竟然有個如此誘人犯罪的親生哥哥。

他簡直是樂透了,在內拌勻的混合物抽身時仍粘得藕斷絲連,惡戲的指尖探進那再裝不下任何東西的地方…:

“看~Venty的裡面現在可是滿得連一根指頭也容不進去啊~”

不僅止內裡敏感痺痛,使力呼吸起伏的腹上更留有數道大小不一的白漬。說真…如果可以的話,Ventus實在不想再讓這個弟弟如此縱慾無度啊…

“來吧來吧~看看~哼哼…哈哈哈哈…”

上次見到如此笑個不停的弟弟,已是多少年前的事情?自身的不倫之罪今日也依舊猶在,而變得不同的是:

“好了好了…都累垮了啊…”

Vanitas的兄長和情人–Ventus,這個角色好像也不算是太糟的設定?至少…

_小小的撒嬌和偷懶還是能被許可的吧?_

金髮的睡美人只想蓋上眼皮直接沈沈睡去,就連一向做事從不沒頭沒尾的習慣(設定)也直接拋諸腦後。

_“_ _晚安了,Vani。”_

不再是夢話,因為他確實在此,再不會從Ventus的身邊離開。

於是在最後,Ventus的額上被印下了第三次的吻–誓約之吻:

_“_ _嗯。晚安了,Ventus”_

真不像我的作風啊。多想下去也是無益,反正最想得到手的人已經在身旁躺着了。

===============================================================

“所以啊,Roku結果還是知道Vani哥又幹了什麼讓Ven哥生氣的事吧?!”

見徹夜沒回的大哥一回來便是直接昏倒床上,二哥Vanitas更是從進門後起一直沒有跟Ven說過半句話,這怎看也是昨晚他們不在家時發生了什麼不得了的爭吵。

可是啊…就算是被Sora搖着問話也好,那一切也純粹只是Roxas的猜測而已。

“可能是大打出手了吧?”敷衍的語調裡Roxas可更是不想去細想他那如禽獸般的二哥能對長兄做出了怎麼樣的事–的確吧?明明Ven哥沒有圍領巾的習慣。

年長兄弟的房間進二人出卻只出一人,Vanitas一副看似被趕出房門的樣子招到Roxas和Sora的關注:

_“Vani_ _哥你到底是幹什麼了啊!”_

_“Vani哥你到底是幹什麼了啊…”_

異口同聲出來的是兩個截然不同意義的問題。

“這種問題啊~”他睨視着弟弟們,白齒微露的笑容更是意味不明:

“你們也自己試一趟不就明白了嗎?”


End file.
